A Mistake
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: This is the story of Sadie, the Guardian of Fairytales and Purity. She's seen all of the Guardians since she was little, but she's the daughter of Sango Taiji and Kouga Ookami so she has powers she doesn't know how to control. After being raised by the Akatsuki, she gains something from each member. OC/Bunnymund


**A Mistake**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Naruto, or Inuyasha. But I do own my OC, Sadie. Enjoy! Please R&R if you get the chance!**

**Summary; Sadie is a girl who doesn't remember anything about herself besides her name. She has seen all of the Guardians since she was little. This is her story, as the Guardian of Fairytales and Purity. **

**No ones pov- Easter Bunny**

''Mommy! Look!,'' a little girl squealed as she ran across the yard. A bright smile was on her face and her blonde braids swung from side to side as she raced across the yard. The bushes she was heading towards rustled before stilling as she pushed them aside. Her big, dark green eyes widened as she saw the cluster of colorful eggs on a rock. Reaching towards one, she paused and looked up, eyes going even wider. ''Easter Bunny,'' she whispered, staring into an equally wide set of green eyes. ''You can see me?,'' he asked, looking at the girl wide eyed. She nodded, then a grin spread across her face. ''Easter Bunny!,'' she squealed before launching herself forwards and hugging him tightly. He stared down at her with wide eyes, not believing that someone could finally see him. ''Sadie, time to come in!,'' a voice called and the little girl looked up from hugging Bunnymund. She pulled back but not before giving him a peck on the cheek. ''Mommy wants me. Bye Easter Bunny!,'' she giggled, waving as she crawled out of the bush and ran back inside the house, leaving a shocked giant bunny in the bushes.

**No One's Pov_ Sandman**

Whimpering came from the young girl curled up in the covers, curled into a small ball. ''Mommy..'' she whimpered in her sleep, eyes shut tightly as she clenched the bed covers between her fingers. The Sandman came through the window, staring down at the scared little girl. Waving a hand, golden sand circled around her. Settling down, her breaths evened out and she slept peacefully. Satisfied, the Sandman turned to leave but paused as he heard a small voice. ''Sandman?,'' she asked in a small and timid voice as she sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. ''Sandman!,'' she squealed before jumping off the bed and running over to him. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. He looked down at her in shock, then smiled as he pet her head. After a minute of hugging, she pulled back and smiled at him with sparkling green eyes. ''Thanks Sandman, bye bye!,'' she called, giggling as he flew out the window in a swirl of golden sand.

**No One's Pov_ ToothFairy**

The little girl's eyes opened just as the small fairy flew out from under her pillow. ''Hi ToothFairy! Bye!,'' she whispered, smiling and waving as the ToothFairy overcame her shock and flew out the window.

**17 years later Sadie pov_**

I sighed as my bright green eyes scanned the street for anything interesting. A smile lit my face as I saw a few children throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. Deciding to join in the fun, I grabbed a snowball and threw it, hitting a kid with it. They turned towards me and started throwing snowballs. Dodging it, I took cover behind a tree. I giggled, my cheeks flushed from the cold as I looked up at the tree limbs above me. My eyes and smile widened as I saw a boy above me with snow white hair and a staff. He saw me and looked down at me. His eyes widened as he saw me looking straight at him. ''You can see me?,'' he asked, floating down to stand in front of me. ''Yeah,'' I answered, smiling brightly. ''Who are you?,'' he asked, a smile coming over his face. ''No one you need to know about Jack Frost,'' I answered, my green eyes shining mischieviously. Then I grabbed a snowball and threw it at him, taking off running afterwards.

After about an hour of having the snowball fight, I checked my watch and my eyes bugged out at the time. ''Shoot, I gotta go! Bye Jack!,'' I yelled, waving to him as I dashed down the street, using the speed my sensei taught me to use.

After spending the whole day fighting and training, I slipped my knives back into my boots, tucked my electrifying chopsticks into my hair, and put all of my other hidden weapons back in place. ''Goodbeye sensei!,'' I called before leaving the building. The world was quiet and dark, not the way I like it. Reaching behind me, I pulled out the large boomerang that held so many memories of me and my mother, Sango Taiji. A picture formed in my mind of a beautiful woman laughing and watching a younger me play with her boomerang. Like hers, my boomerang was made of youkai-bone and was pure black with a white and purple ribbon twined together. My father, Kouga Ookami, was the one who had the idea of making me one and my mother agreed. They created my boomerang and my mom made me a fighting suit a lot like hers, except it was black with silver padding. I always had it on under my clothes along with my leather boots. Everything changed when I was younger after my mother and father died protecting me and transported me to another world. In that other world, I was raised by a highranking criminal organization called the Akatsuki. My life had been pretty crazy as my family consisted of twelve highly dangerous criminals. I learned everything from them, from fighting to how to dress fashionably.

My ears pricked under my hood as I heard sounds of talking. Recognizing one of the voices as Jack's, I lowered the boomerang a small bit but not fully. Ducking into the alley, I strained my ears to listen to the voices. Just as I did that, something grabbed my arm and jerked me upwards, making me let out a yelp of surprise. Jabbing my elbow into the person's stomach, I heard a grunt before I was released. Whirling around, I saw a man. He had a weird hooked nose, black hair that stuck up, black eyes, and dressed all in black. ''What do you want? Who are you?,'' I asked, holding my boomerang tensely. ''My name is Pitch and I am fear. I want you my dear,'' he answered, smirking evilly. Shivers crawled down my spine at his voice. ''If you want me, catch me,'' I said before turning and starting to run, jumping from roof to roof in ninja speed. Looking back, I saw he was gaining on me. Growling, I sped up, my hands flying into the old signs my family taught me. There was a poof of smoke before three clones of me appeared, running in opposite directions. It distracted him for a bit, then I slipped on one of the roofs. Falling, I hit the ground on my side, possibly breaking a few ribs. Skidding across the ground, I looked up and saw Pitch walking towards me, laughing. Scrambling backwards, my hands went to the pouch of explosion kunais hanging from my belt. Grabbing one, I watched and waited for the perfect time to throw it. ''You see? You can't get away from me. I offer you this, you can come with me peacefully or I'll drag you away,'' he offered, smirking as he offered a hand. Staring up at it, I reached out my empty hand and instead of grabbing his, I sank my claws into his hand, drawing a considerable amount of blood. He yelled out in pain and drew back, clutching his injured hand.

''All cats have claws,'' I said smugly before standing and backing away from him. He looked at me with pure rage on his face and I grinned. He lifted a hand and was about to say something when a slim boomerang went slicing through the air, making him duck. The owner of the boomerang caught it and my grin widened. It was the same Easter Bunny I had seen when I was little. He smiled at me before turning towards Pitch. ''Don't be messing with the Sheila,'' he said to Pitch and my grin widened even more. ''Easter Bunny!,'' I yelled before running at him and hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around me and I rubbed my face in his warm fur, giggling. ''Its nice to see ya again Sheila,'' he said and I raised my head to look up at him. ''Please don't let him get me,'' I whispered into his fur, burying my head again. ''I won't,'' he promised quietly. Raising my head, I looked at Pitch. ''I may not have gotten you this time but remember, I control nightmares and yours are very easy to make. I'll be watching from the shadows,'' he said before disappearing in a swirl of black. Letting go of the Easter Bunny, I stepped back, looking down at the ground. ''Whats that Sheila?,'' he asked, gesturing towards the explosion kunai in my hand. I had forgotten it was there. ''Oh, its an explosion kunai,'' I answered before throwing it at the wall. He looked at me with wide eyes as the whole wall exploded, crumbling to the ground. ''Whoa,'' he said and I giggled, my green eyes shining. ''There's plenty more where that came from,'' I said, reaching into my pouch and pulling out a ninja star. Twirling it on one finger, I grinned as my two clones hopped down from the rooftops, walking over to me. Bunnymund watched them with wide eyes as I poked each of them in the forehead. They both disappeared in poofs of smoke.

''Now, I have to go. Bye Bunnymund!,'' I called before turning and starting to run. ''Wait!,'' he called and I paused, turning to look at him. ''Yes?,'' I asked and he smiled. Suddenly, my eyes started to burn and I fell off the roof I was standing on, landing on the ground with a thud and scraping my knees painfully. But I ignored all of it as I scrubbed at my eyes, struggling to see. When my vision cleared, I looked up and found myself staring into emerald eyes that matched my own. ''You okay sheila?,'' Bunnymund asked, his voice soft. His bunny nose wrinkled and I found it very cute as I giggled at it. He looked at me funny and I pointed at his nose. ''Its cute,'' I said, smiling as I reached out and patted it. He looked at me funny and I burst into a fit of giggles, falling over and laughing. When I finally stopped laughing, I sat up and smiled at him. The song Crush by David Archuleta came to my mind and I shook my head, blushing furiously. ''Whats your name sheila?,'' he asked curiously. ''Sadie, I remember you. Your the bunny I saw when I was little, my bunny,'' I answered and he laughed, shaking his head. ''Ok Sadie, I'll be your bunny but what are you?,'' he asked, raising an eyebrow. ''I"m a ninja!,'' I exclaimed, grinning. ''Ya ya, come on ninja,'' he said, picking me up and tapping his foot on the ground once. ''Where are we-,'' I started to ask but was cut off as a large hole opened and he jumped in with me still in his arms.

''Sadie, did ya like the ride?,'' Bunnymund's voice made me looked up from where I had buried my head in his fur. ''Lets do that again!,'' I answered and he laughed, setting me down on my feet. My eyes went wide as I took in our new surroundings. The air had a distinct cookies and eggnog smell that made my mouth water and it was lit up with lights and a cheery atmosphere. My eyes went even wider when I saw who was in the room with us. It was , Sandman, ToothFairy, and Jack Frost. ''Nice to see you again, Sandman, ToothFairy,'' I called and they both smiled at me. Tooth flew over to me, tutting about my teeth. ''Let me check your teeth dearie,'' she said and I opened my mouth obediently, waiting patiently. ''Beautiful! The same perfect white teeth as when you were younger,'' she exclaimed, smiling widely. I smiled back at her before turning and walking over to Sandman. ''Hey Sandy, long time no see,'' I greeted and he nodded, smiling as a golden sand tiara was placed on my head. I giggled, smiling. ''Thanks Sandy,'' I said before turning towards Jack. ''Hey Frost,'' I said and he grinned back at me. ''Hey Ninja,'' he shot back and I smiled, thinking how true that was.

''And who are you? Santa Claus?,'' I asked, pointing at the large man. ''Yes, I am child,'' he said with a light Russian accent. Smiling, I looked up at him. ''I just have one question,'' I started and he nodded solemnly, everyone waiting for my question. ''Can I have some cookies?,'' I asked and everyone gave me deadpan looks except for Santa. He started laughing and when he stopped, he answered, ''Yes child. Yetis bring this child some cookies.'' His eyes had a merry twinkle in them and I grinned in anticipation at the delicious treats.

A few minutes later, four empty plates of cookies were sitting on the ground and I was sitting on the railing, lounging against Bunnymund comfortably. They were all watching me in amusement and respect, seeing as I had just eaten four plates of cookies. ''Bunnymund... I'm tired...'' I muttered and felt him pick me up and set me in his lap. Curling up, I pressed my face to his fur and fell asleep quickly, the last thing I heard being the quiet talking of the others.


End file.
